1. Field
Implementations described herein relate to a magnetic resonance imaging apparatus in which physical information of an object is considered.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a medical imaging apparatus is an apparatus configured to obtain information on a patient and provide an image. Examples of the medical imaging apparatus include an X-ray apparatus, an ultrasound diagnostic apparatus, a computed tomography (CT) apparatus and a magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) apparatus.
Among them, since the magnetic resonance imaging apparatus has relatively free imaging conditions, and provides an excellent contrast in soft tissues and various diagnostic information images, it serves as an important imaging device in the field of diagnosis using medical images.
Magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) uses a magnetic field and nonionizing radiation RF, which do not harm a human body, causes nuclear magnetic resonance in hydrogen atomic nuclei inside the body, and images a density and physical and chemical properties of the atomic nuclei.
Specifically, the magnetic resonance imaging apparatus supplies a constant frequency and energy while a constant magnetic field is applied into a gantry, converts energy emitted from atomic nuclei into a signal, and images an inside of an object.
In operation, in order to receive energy emitted from atomic nuclei, an RF receiving coil is used. The RF receiving coil may be detachable from a patient table. In general, such an RF receiving coil may be usually separated and kept from the patient table, and when magnetic resonance imaging is performed, may be connected to the patient table and then used.